1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reflectors, and more particularly to a transflection reflector comprised of a multiple layer polymeric body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements are known for reflectors. Typically, reflectors are manufactured in metals such as steel or aluminum, or of a glass or plastic; and then these materials are painted, plated, vacuum metalized, or a vapor or chemical deposition is used to place a thin metal onto the surface of the reflector. When a clear transparent metalized reflector is used, the deposition aluminum coverage often is random so that the reflector appearance is non-uniform and performance is generally unpredictable.
A traditional type of ornamental roadway luminaire with a metal or a metalized plastic reflector causes the total direct illumination otherwise directed above the 90 degrees horizontal plane to be reflected into the lower body portion of the luminaire and eliminates nearly all the uplight component. While this type of reflector decreases the number of luminaires required to illuminate a roadway or pathway, the outline of the luminaire is significantly reduced and the illumination is concentrated into a smaller area of the luminaire, causing an increased apparent brightness in the luminaire. If an uplight component is required in a street light, these reflectors must be perforated to allow light leakage into the uplight zone above 90 degrees horizontal.
Another alternative reflector is provided by using precisely cut internal reflection optics onto a reflector contour. This type of reflector must be manufactured in transparent, clear plastic or glass if it is to be efficient and effective; but it has limitations as to the size of the prism being machined into the tool or mold. In these reflectors the uplight component is a by-product of the losses within the individual prisms. Changes to the uplight component can only be manipulated by an expensive re-machining of the tool that forms the reflector, or tinting the substrate material or the addition of a translucent cover over the exterior of the reflector.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,781 issued to Josh T. Barnes and Ronald J. Sitzema Jun. 13, 1989, discloses a reflector device for use with a variety of lighting fixtures and light sources. The reflector has a predetermined profile and predefined sectional zones. Each sectional zone has predetermined light distribution characteristics. The reflector provides a predetermined light distribution characteristic by a vertical movement of an illuminating lamp source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,818 issued to Josh T. Barnes Sep. 10, 1991, discloses an optical system for traffic signal devices including a reflector and a lens.
While the prismatic reflectors disclosed by the above-identified patents provide improvements over prior art arrangements, it is desirable to provide a transflection reflector that eliminates the need for internal reflection prisms.